Copyright Notice
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. With respect to those aspects of this patent document of which the present applicant and/or assignee is the copyright owner, the copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright or rights whatsoever.
1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems are systems that manipulate, process, and store data. Personal computer systems constitute well-known examples of data processing systems.
By convention, personal computer systems are typically xe2x80x9cclassedxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94on the basis of size, weight, and portabilityxe2x80x94as either xe2x80x9cstationaryxe2x80x9d computer systems or xe2x80x9cportablexe2x80x9d computer systems. xe2x80x9cStationaryxe2x80x9d computer systems are so classed because of their bulky size and weight. Examples of stationary computer systems are desktop computer workstationsxe2x80x94so named due to the fact that, although large, such computer systems can generally be supported by an office desk. Stationary computer systems generally consist of four main components: a computer case, a large CRT monitor, a mouse, and a full-size computer keyboard.
Stationary computer systems tend to be extremely powerful, due in part to the extremely large size of their computer cases. The larger case sizes provide many cubic inches of space into which many powerful computing devices can be placed. In addition, the larger case sizes of stationary computer systems improve cooling properties, and the fact that such computer systems are stationary allows them to be driven with large amounts of AC wall-socket power. Lastly, stationary computer systems can utilize extremely large monitors and full-size keyboards, allowing for very high resolution and ease of use.
xe2x80x9cPortablexe2x80x9d computer systems are so classed because their size, weight, and construction allows them to be easily (relative to stationary computer systems) transported. A portable computer system almost always has a display screen, mini-keyboard, a mini-pointing device which functions as a mouse, a computer processor and associated memory, and communications device contained in one case. By convention, portable computer systems are subclassed as laptop computer systems (e.g., 10-20 pounds), notebook computers (similar in physical size to a paper notebook, but which usually weigh 5-8 pounds), and subnotebook computers (slightly smaller than notebooks, and which generally weigh 2-5 pounds).
Portable computer systems tend to be have relatively powerful processors, but generally have significantly less power and ease of use than that available with stationary computer systems. Reasons for such lesser power and ease of use are that the smaller cases of portable computer systems do not allow for the same the number and size of computing devices which can be present in stationary computer systems, the smaller case sizes do not allow for as effective heat management as available in stationary computer systems, and the fact that the portable computer systems must often run on battery power limits what components portable computer systems can be utilize. In addition, the smaller screen size and mini-keyboards utilized in desktop computer systems generally are less easy to use than their full-size counterparts available in stationary computer systems.
As noted, portable computer systems tend to have relatively powerful processors (generally comparable to mid-range stationary computer systems), but the lack of supporting components tend to make such portable computer systems less powerful and less easy to use than stationary computer systems. In the relatively recent past, original computer manufacturers (OEMsxe2x80x94producers of portable and stationary computer systems) have begun to produce xe2x80x9cdocking stations,xe2x80x9d which are used to create hybrid systems which allow portable computer system owners to utilize the relatively powerful processors of their portable computer systems in a stationary computer system environment. It is to be understood that as used herein, the term xe2x80x9cdocking station(s)xe2x80x9d is meant to include all devices in the art recognized to provide docking functions (e.g., the term xe2x80x9cdocking stationsxe2x80x9d is meant to include not only devices formally referred to as docking stations but also port replicators, advanced port replicators, docking apparatusesxe2x80x94that is, generally any device recognized to perform some type of docking function).
A docking station is a device in which a portable computer can be xe2x80x9cdockedxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94electrically and logically connected such that the portable computer system can take advantage of additional computational devices either resident in or connected with the docking station. The docking station typically contains slots for expansion cards, bays for storage devices, and connectors for peripheral devices, such as printers and monitors. Once a portable computer system is docked in a docking station, the resulting hybrid system functions essentially as a stationary computer system. Accordingly, docking stations provide the power of stationary computer systems to owners of portable computer systems. In addition, the docking station provides owners of notebook computer systems with the ability to use a full-size keyboard and monitor when the notebook computer is docked.
It is significant for the present discussion that there are no xe2x80x9cStandardsxe2x80x9d for docking stations. A xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d is a defined way for accomplishing certain tasks. (Standards can be either xe2x80x9cde factoxe2x80x9d standards (something that has become a standard not because it has been approved by a standards organization, but because it is widely used and recognized by an industry as being standard) or xe2x80x9cde jurexe2x80x9d standards (standards expressly created by standards-setting bodies expressly for the purpose of establishing the standard)). For example, an electrical standard for docking might specify the currents, voltages, and timing signals associated with docking; a xe2x80x9cform factorxe2x80x9d standard for docking might define the size and shape of physical connectors to mate two different devices to be docked; and a logical standard (or protocol) for docking might define the logical sequence in which two different functional devices are to exchange information. However, no such docking standards exist in the art.
At present, docking stations are essentially proprietary creations of individual OEMs, which means that consumers can generally only use systems sold by one particular OEM. That is, the fact that no significant docking standards currently exist generally means that consumers must buy a docking station produced by the company that produced the consumers"" portable computer systems.
When standards exist, systems can be xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d which means that consumers can xe2x80x9cmix and matchxe2x80x9d among various computer manufactures. When standards do not exist, systems are proprietary. Although counterintuitive, it is preferable for all parties involved that standards exist. Consumers benefit because they are not tied to one particular OEM, and thus market competition exists, thereby making computing devices made under standard more affordable. In addition, counterintutively, it has been found that OEMs benefit in that consumers tend to buy more of computing devices made under standard, and in fact OEMsxe2x80x94even those OEMs who previously had a near-monopoly positionxe2x80x94generally tend to sell more product made under standard.
In light of the foregoing, it is apparent that a need exists for a method and system which essentially give rise to an attractive, simple, and competitive way to standardize docking. However, insofar as OEMs have become accustomed to the freedom to innovate currently available under the proprietary systems, it is preferable that the method and system preserve such freedom to innovate.
The disclosure herein is for a method and system which provide an attractive, simple, and competitive way to standardize docking in such a way that the freedom to innovate currently available under proprietary systems is substantially preserved.
In one embodiment, a method includes but is not limited to detecting a docking device class circuit present on a bus, and obtaining a description of at least one device in a docking station from the docking device class circuit. In one embodiment the method further includes but is not limited to controlling the at least one device via commands appropriate to the bus.
In one embodiment, circuitry is utilized to effect the foregoing-described method. In addition to the foregoing, a related docking station having a docking device class circuit is described.
In one embodiment, a program product includes but is not limited to program code for detecting a docking device class circuit present on a bus, program code for obtaining a description of at least one device in a docking station from the docking device class circuit, and signal bearing media bearing said program code for detecting and said program code for obtaining. In one embodiment the program product further includes but is not limited to the signal bearing media further bearing program code for controlling the at least one device via commands appropriate to the bus.
The foregoing is a summary and thus contains, by necessity, simplifications, generalizations and omissions of detail; consequently, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the summary is illustrative only and is not intended to be in any way limiting. Other aspects, features, and advantages of this patent invention will become apparent in the non-limiting detailed description set forth below.